Оки Доки Локи
by georgetty
Summary: Оки Доки Локи


EPISODIO 1 (PILOTO)- La Llamada de Fran

Tan pronto subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, llegando del 1er día del Studio después de vacaciones, lanzé mi chaquetón al piso y me tiré en la cama. Eran las 2:20 de la tarde, pero aún así tenía mucho sueño. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando, sonó mi celular. Era Francesca.

-Hola Fran –le dije.

-Violetiita! Tienes que arreglarte!.

-Eh? -pregunté.

-Esque olvidé decirte que habrá una fiesta en casa de Naty en la noche, y tienes que ir conmigo!

Como Naty y Maxi estaban de novios, Nat se separó de la compañía de Ludmila y se unió a nosotras, a Fran, Cami y a mí… y a Maxi obviamente. Naty estaba mucho más extrovertida ahora, más segura y algo más sencilla, y nos fijamos que ganamos una nueva amiga, especialmente Cami, con la que Natalia había hecho más lazos afectivos.

-Fran,dudo que mi papá me deje, lo siento.- dije algo molesta y apenada al contestarle a Fran.

-No no no! ni siquiera lo digas! habrán chicos guapísimos,recuerda que Antonio dijo que vendrían nuevos para el intercambio y Naty los invitó!

-Eso no afecta el hecho de que mi papá me deje o no...

-por favor Vilu tienes que venir! te prometo que va a ser una de las mejores fiestas del año!

Ésa era Fran, le encantaba ir a fiestas y socializar con todo el mundo, pero no importaba lo que dijera, al final, me convencería de ir a esa fiesta, así que tuve que aceptar… aunque me hiciera problemas después, valdría la pena, o eso suponía.

-Está bien, veré como voy…

-Genial! pasaré por tí a las 6 -dijo emocionada- tienes que verte de lo más linda, habrán muchos chicos nuevos, y en una de esas te encuentras de Nuevo con León

Fran, trató de juntarme con chicos desde que rompí con Tomás, mi ex novio, y ese ahora se había marchado a España. Y hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie que me gustara, a parte de León, pero ni sabía si quería encontrarlo,porque siempre nos lastimamos al estar juntos, siempre uno de los dos sale con el corazón roto. Pero Francesca no se daba por vencida, y si no era ella sería Cami, hasta Naty se metía en mi vida amorosa!. Creo que se sentían mal por mí, ya todas andaban de novias, Cami con Broduey, Naty con Maxi, y (aunque aún no lo hacen oficial) yo sé que Francesca con Federico tienen algo.

Me levanté y me empecé a preparar.

Francesca pasó por mí en su auto blanco

LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN: CAPITULO 2  
"Fiestas & Reconciliaciones"

Francesca pasó por mí en su auto blanco, lucía un hermoso vestido. Llegamos a casa de Naty. Y sí, habían un par de chicos guapos. Había musica, chicos bailando, y comida por montones. Una típica fiesta. Excepto que a algunos de los de intercambio se les había ocurrido llevar alcohol y Naty estaba bastante preocupada por ello, ya que sus padres no la habían dejado.  
Estaba todo el grupo de All for You, ya que también era una especie de despedida para Napo y Brako, ya que Napo iba a México a producir una obra musical, y Brako se fue a Chile a ser participante en un reality show. Me voltee y se me acercó…  
-Vilu, te ves hermosa- dijo León susurrándome en un oído .  
-Gracias, tú igual . Le guiñé el ojo, algo coqueta. Estaba nerviosa, él me ponía así. Lo echaba de menos, era mi consejero y a parte, lo quería mucho, hasta que una frase me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
-Quieres ir a tomar algo?- me dijo.  
-Está bien.. (le hice un gesto a Fran, en una señal de pedir permiso, la que me dice que vaya).  
-Violetta…  
-Sí? Le dije.  
-Tte extraño demasiado, no puedo pasar ni un minuto más sin ti. Quiero pedirte algo.- Me dijo. Lo encontré tan tierno, pero lo miré para ver que más quería decirme.  
Me ofrece el ponche, que en la copa tenía escrito "Quieres volver conmigo? ". Lo encontré adorable. No me resistí.  
-Esto creo que te puede contestar…*lo besé apasionadamente y él profundizó el beso, lo necesitaba*  
-Es el mejor sí, de mi vida entera ;)- Me sonrió y nos besamos de nuevo. Me sentía muy feliz, era un sentimiento de libertad y de alegría, todo revuelto en un lindo besé profundamente otra vez y ambos estábamos tomados de las manos mientras nuestros labios se reconciliaban.  
*En el otro extremo del salón…*  
Camila: Guau… Y yo creía que estos dos ya se habían olvidado mutuamente…- dijo Camila, refiriéndose a nosotros.  
Francesca: Sí *ríe* Bueno…Te tengo una sorpresa…  
*Aparece Federico detrás de Fran, y la abraza lentamente*  
Camila: Fede? Volviste?  
Fede: Sí, pero eso no es todo…  
Fran: Mira *Le muestra su mano entrelazada con la de Federico* Estamos juntos  
Cami: Y eso como,cuando y donde paso?  
PD: Cami no sabía lo que yo sabía, que era que Fede con Fran se veían casi todos los días en mi casa, con la excusa de que me "iba a ver a mí".. Patrañ estaba profundamente enamorada y punto.  
Fran: Jajaja, esque mi mamá trabaja en el Aeropuerto, entonces vi a Fede llegar en las vacaciones y nos pusimos en contacto… por medio de Vilu.  
Cami: Ha! Así que Violetta también está enterada, y yo, que te conozco desde que nacimos, no sabía nada!, Ha!...*actúa algo enojada*  
De vuelta en el extremo Leonetta…

LOCKED OUT OF HEAVEN: 3ER EPISODIO  
"El centro de la Fiesta"

Esta novela es para mayores de 15 años, y, aunque no posee Lemon explícito en este episodio, está avisada la censura.  
*Tema/Canción de Inicio: "Locked Out Of Heaven"-Bruno Mars.  
*Censura: Mayores de 15 años.  
De vuelta en el extremo Leonetta…  
*Continúan las escenas de cariño y besos entre León y yo*  
Nos continuábamos besando y creo que él quería llegar al próximo nivel, ya saben, "ese nivel". Y creo que yo también querí lo detuve por dos razones: Primero, estaba Federico,e iba a irle con el chisme a Olga, que le diría a Ramallo que le diría a Angie, que le diría a mi Papá…. Y la otra razón.. es que tenemos solo 18 y 20!  
León: Por qué quieres detenerte? Si esto inicia…  
Le respondí inmediatamente que no quería seguir porque Federico estaba aquí… y le va a ir con el cuento a mi papá…  
León: Tranquila… no le dirá nada, y si lo hace…lo mato.  
*Me reí y caí a sus pies, lo besé como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que resbalamos por no ver el suelo, me di cuenta que éramos el centro de la fiesta*  
-Vilu,- carraspeó- quieres algo de ponche?- me dijo León para disimular.  
- Claro, ve por mientras voy con Cami- dije, aún algo colorada.  
*Ludmila cambió l las bebidas alcohólicas por el ponche, no me di cuenta hasta que me bebí unas 5 copas inocentemente, y creo que todos caímos en el mismo error*  
- León, estoy algo mareada…-le dije. Era mi primera vez emborrachada y me avergonzaría decir o hacer algo estúpido bajo los efectos del alcohol.  
- Violetta, estás algo bebida.. te llevo a tu casa…- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su chaqueta de cuero negro.  
-Claro, necesito algo de ayuda y quiero estar contigo.- le dije muy cariñosamente.  
*Llegamos a mi casa*  
-Papá! Ya llegué! Olga? Ramallo? Angie? Alguien? Fede?  
-No creo que Fede te conteste, está AÚN con Fran en casa de Naty…en la fiesta!- rió León.  
-Sí, lo sé, soy una boba- me reí tan fuerte que tropecé y quedamos frente a frente.  
-Subimos a mi pieza?- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Subimos esas escaleras y conversamos un rato. Le conté sobre todo en las vacaciones, fue como conversar con un amigo de la infancia, ya que al habernos distanciado no habíamos hablado nada y no se había enterado de mucho, aparte de lo que le contaron sus compañeros de banda. A propósito, me contó que #All for You, había triunfado y que les habían ofrecían un contrato a firmar la próxima semana… Me sentía feliz por ello.  
-Tanto demora mi papá- dije al ver el reloj marcar las 4am.  
-Violetta, que es eso?-me dijo.


End file.
